Plumas Blancas
by Lita Wellington
Summary: A veces no puedes olvida al ser amado, pero existen la oportunidad de ser feliz, Hikaru Shidou lo vivió en carne propia.


**_Plumas Blancas_**

 _By: Lita Wellington_

Hikaru Shidou destacaba desde su tierna infancia por su gran energía y la facilidad de hacer amigos, era la menor, la adoración de sus tres hermanos mayores Satoru, Masaru y Kakeru, quienes se hicieron cargo del Dojo Familiar de Kendo después de la muerte de sus padres.

Fue una estudiante con buenas notas, en secundaria conoció a sus dos mejores amigas Umi Ryuuzaki y Fuu Hououji, su amistad continua en la época de instituto, al cursar el tercer año conocieron el primer amor, estos eran chicos de intercambio Umi comenzó a salir con un chico que venía de Australia de nombre Ascot su papá era biólogo marino y su madre profesora de biología.

Fuu quedo enamorada en el instante que conoció a Ferio, el venía de la Isla de Hokkaido, de la Ciudad de Sapporo, sus padres estaban en proceso de divorcio y vivía con una hermana de su madre, era un chico algo conflictivo pero al tratar a Fuu se complementaron, Hikaru estaba más que feliz por sus amigas al fin encontraron a su persona especial.

Umi y Fuu le presentaron varios chicos a Hikaru, pero ella lo rechazaba discretamente, solo les decía que pronto llegaría el chico de sus sueños de mirada violeta.

Una tarde de verano se encontraban en la Bahía de Tokio disfrutando de un paseo con sus amigos, cuando tropezó con una persona, se disculpó para su sorpresa era el chico de ojos violeta.

\- Perdona, no estaba atenta en el camino – Hikaru se ruborizo no podía mirarlo directamente.

\- Don't worry young lady – le respondió el chico

\- Oh, sorry I can… not… speak… English – Hikaru se encontraba con su dolor de cabeza que era el inglés, en estos momentos necesitaba a sus amigas pero la dejaron morir sola.

\- Watashi wa nihongo ga hanasemasu (puedo hablar japonés) – le respondió para alivio de la pelirroja.

Hikaru converso un rato con él, su nombre era Lantis venía de Inglaterra, estudiante universitario de Tokio Business School en la carrera de Finanzas y esa no fue la última vez que se vieron, un mes después Lantis le pidió que fuera su novia y ella acepto muy emocionada.

Lantis tenía su sequito de admiradoras, era un buen partido para cualquier chica y él tenía porte, elegancia, seriedad, cualquier padre lo aceptaría como yerno, solo que él adoraba a su linda pelirroja, solo que ignoraba que Hikaru comenzó a recibir amenazas de una chica que si no lo dejaba libre que se cuidara las espaldas, provocando que la sonrisa de la pelirroja desapareciera y se alejara de todos.

La situación solo duro un par de semanas, Umi y Fuu faltando a su promesa de no decirle nada a Lantis de la situación fueron a buscarlo y le contaron lo sucedido para suerte de ellas, la chica que amenazo a Hikaru se encontraba cerca, la obligaron a que confesará todo, gracias a un video que tomo Ferio el novio de Fuu, que era su as bajo la manga. A la mañana siguiente Primavera la chica en cuestión se dio de baja de la carrera y no volvieron a verla.

Ahora tenían que armar un plan para que Hikaru sonriera de nuevo, se aceraba el festival deportivo y ella participaría en el maratón, Lantis la esperaría con una gran sorpresa en la recta final.

 **= o =**

Faltaban pocos metros para la recta final, Hikaru se encontraba a unos metros de la meta su corazón comenzó acelerarse a mil por hora, entre los que la esperaban en la meta estaba Lantis luciendo un discreta sonrisa, corrió como si el mundo se terminara en aquel momento y sintió la cinta dándole el triunfo del maratón del Festival Deportivo.

Recibió su medalla como absoluta ganadora, se reunió con sus amigos, Lantis se mantenía a una distancia prudente, cuando dejaron de abrazarla y felicitarla se acercó a ella.

\- Hikaru, porque no confiaste en mi – Lantis se encontraba desilusionado

\- No quería darte molestias, por una tontería sin importancia – la joven pelirroja no se atrevía a mirarlo.

\- Para mí nunca serás una molestia al contrario, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto con incredulidad

\- Lo que escuchaste, Hikaru Shidou me harías el gran honor de ser mi esposa – acto seguido saco del bolsillo de su saco una cajita de terciopelo negro, la abrió y un reluciente anillo fue colocado en el dedo anular de la chica.

\- Si, Lantis, acepto casarme contigo, es lo que más deseo en este mundo, solo que tendrás la prueba de fuego con mis hermanos.

\- No te preocupes, me hablas tanto de ellos, que ya los conozco perfectamente a los tres.

Los hermanos Shidou no querían perder a su hermanita, pero ya era todo una mujer y debían dejarla volar, aunque Lantis era extranjero les demostró su valía y que era merecedor del cariño de su hermana y lo aceptaron, solo con una condición que la boda se celebraría después de que su hermana terminará el instituto.

 **= o =**

La boda fue muy sencilla y elegante, Umi y Fuu fungieron como madrinas, Hikaru lucía hermosa y radiante en su vestido blanco y el novio muy elegante en su smoking negro, su luna de miel decidieron viajar a la Isla Nahoshima y pasar una semana, debido que Lantis aún no terminaba su carrera y Hikaru entraría a la universidad para estudiar veterinaria.

Quienes los conocieron dirían que era una locura una relación fugaz y en nueve meses se casaron, solo que el amor que se tenían les bastaba para ser felices y un año después recibieron la llegada de su bebé quien decidieron llamarla Enya, una hermosa niña pelirroja como su madre y de ojos violeta como su padre.

 **= o =**

El matrimonio de la Familia Rayearth, iba de maravilla, la llegada de Enya era su mayor orgullo, transcurrieron cinco años y en víspera de navidad todo cambió radicalmente, esperaban que llegará Lantis de su viaje de negocios de Canadá, lo esperaban su esposa Hikaru, su pequeña hija y sus mejores amigos para celebrar la navidad, cuando sonó el timbre del departamento.

Hikaru fue abrir la puerta traía en sus manos una bandeja con unas copas de vino y llevaba puesto un traje de Santa Claus, pensó que era Lantis porque iba hacerse pasar por Santa Claus para entregar los regalos a los niños, solo que su sorpresa fue que quienes tocaron a la puerta eran unos hombres con sendos trajes negros y se identificaron como la policía, algo anda mal y opto por recargarse en la puerta.

\- Ls Sra. Rayearth – dijo uno de los policías.

\- Si soy yo, en que puedo ayudarles

\- Disculpe señora, veo que se encuentra en un reunión y lo que venimos a informarle no será de su agrado.

\- Díganme que sucede, es sobre mi esposo – Hikaru, sentía que la piernas ya no le respondían

\- Hace una hora cerca del aeropuerto de Narita hubo una colisión de autos entre los afectados se encontraba su esposo el Sr. Lantis Rayearth, lamentablemente el falleció en el accidente, nos puede acompañar para identificar el….

Todo su mundo de Hikaru se vino abajo un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta, dejo caer la bandeja con las copas, Umi y Fuu corrieron a auxiliarla ya que había perdido el conocimiento.

Esa fue la última navidad que tuvo Hikaru, toda su alegría la perdió cuando murió Lantis, tenían tantos planes juntos, ver crecer a su hija Enya, llevarla juntos el primer día de clases, todo se quedó en otro plano existencial.

= o =

Aquella mañana de abril Enya comenzaba su primer día de clases en la primaria, se veía hermosa con su larga cabellera roja, su tío Kakeru la adoraba era la imagen de su hermana a esa edad, terminando el evento de inicio de clases, Hikaru se fue a su clínica veterinaria, Lantis no la dejo desamparaba tenían una pequeña cuenta bancaria y el seguro de vida que le fue entregado por parte del trabajo de su esposo, no quiso vivir más el departamento donde paso sus cinco años de matrimonio, decidió regresar a casa con sus hermanos.

Umi la visitaba con frecuencia con la pequeña Celeste de tres años, ella se casó con Ascot terminado la universidad, Ferio y su hija Esmeralda la visitaban los fines de semana.

Para Hikaru todo era monótono, trataron por todos los medios de verla sonreír pero ella se negaba hacerlo, su única ilusión era Enya cada vez que la miraba recordaba a Lantis esos ojos violeta que la cautivaron cuando tenía cerca de los 18 años y ahora contando 25 años podía decirse que era feliz a su modo aunque no del todo le faltaba Lantis.

= o =

En el Aeropuerto de Narita un hombre de rubia cabellera caminaba hacia el mostrador de migración para mostrar su pasaporte y poder entrar a Japón tenía posponiendo el viaje por cuestiones de trabajo y ahora tenía una oportunidad, deseaba conocer a la esposa de su mejor amigo, no pudo estar presente en su funeral por que en esas fechas sufrió de una gastroenteritis, posiblemente también el habría muerto en ese accidente ya que viajarían juntos, pero su malestar lo mantuvo en cama por una semana.

\- Bienvenido a Japón su estancia será de placer o negocios – pregunto la chica de migración

\- Visita de placer señorita – respondió sonriendo a la chica provocando que se sonrojara.

\- Muy bien Sr. Visión, puede pasar – sellando su pasaporte.

\- Mi nombre es Eagle, muy amable encantadora señorita.

El primer lugar que visitó Eagle Visión fue el departamento que tenía su amigo y su familia, para su sorpresa, descubrió que se encontraba en renta y para una posible venta, llamo al número de bienes raíces para verlo y dando sus dotes de buen negociante, consiguió que se lo rentaran ya que permanecería en Japón alrededor de tres meses, el departamento tenía una hermosa vista de la Torre de Tokio, completamente amueblado, le pareció muy acogedor y no dudo hacerlo, mientras revisaba el lugar debajo de uno de los sillones encontró una fotografía para su sorpresa era Lantis y su familia, se le veían sonrientes en la festividad de Hanami.

Las largas horas de viaje de su natal Canadá, le estaban ya cobrando factura por lo tanto fue a descansar y al día siguiente iría a buscar a Hikaru y Enya, tenía algo importante que entregarles.

 **= o =**

Enya tenía buen rato viendo la televisión con sus tíos, cuando el timbre de la casa de los Shidous sonó con cierta insistencia, salió de la cocina ya que estaba preparando un pastel de zanahoria el favorito de su hija, al abrir la puerta se topó con un hombre alto como su difunto esposo, solo que él tenía el cabello rubio y le regalo una linda sonrisa.

\- Hola tú debes ser Hikaru, mi nombre es Eagle Vision, yo fui compañero de trabajo de su esposa Lantis – el observo que Hikaru bajo un momento la mirada, aún estaba triste por la muerte de su esposo.

\- Buenas tardes, disculpa mi descortesía pasa, en algunas ocasiones Lantis me comentó sobre usted y tenía entendido que viajarían juntos ese… - Hikaru guardo silencio

\- Sufrí de una terrible gastroenteritis por comer dulces que son mi debilidad, me apena no haber venido antes pero el trabajo me absorbió por completo.

\- En el Aeropuerto de Narita un hombre de rubia cabellera caminaba hacia el mostrador de ingreso para mostrar su pasaporte y poder entrar a Japón tenía posponiendo el viaje por cuestiones de trabajo y ahora tenía una oportunidad, deseaba conocer a la esposa de su mejor amigo.

Hikaru lo presento a sus hermanos, en cuanto lo vio Enya fue directamente a él y jaló del pantalón para llamar su atención.

\- Oh que bella princesa, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto Eagle poniéndose a la altura de la niña.

\- Me llamo Enya, gusto en conocerlo, usted conoció a mi papá.

\- Si, fue un buen amigo mío, sabes el me pidió que te diera un regalo y te está esperando en la puerta.

La niña corrió a la puerta y en una caja con un gran moño blanco, la abrió lo más rápido posible y dentro estaba un cachorro de Akita color negro.

\- Wow, un perrito – la niña daba vueltas con el cachorro con los brazos en alto, muchas gracias señor, siempre quise tener uno.

\- Espero que tu familia no se moleste por mi intromisión y lo tomen como una descortesía de mi parte – Eagle observo a Hikaru que sonreía al ver a su hija feliz, en verdad tenía una sonrisa hermosa, cuando llego su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción, sus ojos mostraban ningún brillo.

\- Mamá, verdad que nos podemos quedar con el perrito, verdad que si mamí, prometo que lo voy a cuidar – la niña reflejaba sus emociones a flor de piel

\- El perrito será tu responsabilidad de ahora en adelante, bien puedes quedártelo, ve con tus tíos y muéstrales a tu cachorro – la niña no tardo en obedecer a su mamá y fue directo a mostrar al nuevo miembro de la familia.

\- Espero que no le moleste mi atrevimiento, tenía que haberlo consultado antes con usted.

\- Mi hija había pedido un perrito para aquella navidad, solo que ya no fue posible – la voz de Hikaru ya solo era un hilo de voz.

\- Lantis fue un buen amigo, lo conocí en mi época de estudiante de intercambio viví una temporada en Londres y nos hicimos buenos amigos, continuamos la amistad a distancia y bueno… deseaba hace tiempo conocerlas, siempre me hablo de ustedes eran su motor.

Eagle Vision paso una tarde de domingo muy especial en compañía de Hikaru, Enya y sus hermanos, contando viejas anécdotas y recordando con cariño a Lantis, antes de despedirse Enya le susurro algo a su mamá al oído, cuando ella asintió se acercó a Aguila.

\- Sr. Vision me gustaría que asistiera el próximo domingo porque es mi fiesta de cumpleaños - pregunto la pequeña pelirroja.

\- No me llames Sr. Visión, mi nombre es Eagle, claro que asistiré a tu cumpleaños, a ¿qué hora debo estar aquí?

\- A la una de la tarde – respondió la niña emocionada

\- Aquí me tendrás, princesa.

= o =

Eagle Vision llego a la fiesta de Enya, llevaba una enorme caja, la fiesta estaba en plena algarabía, Hikaru lo presento a los demás invitados, las hijas de Fuu y Umi, lo acapararon de inmediato, era muy alto y estaban felices en sus hombros, Eagle le regalo un teclado electrónico a Enya, tuvo que consultar con Hikaru para darle la sorpresa.

Después de mucho tiempo Hikaru, volvió a sonreír sus amigas no lo podían creer Eagle Vision la hacía reír con sus bromas, eso era una buena señal, Umi y Fuu ya estaban fraguando un plan no querían que Hikaru se quedará sola.

Alrededor de las siete de la noche los invitados se fueron despidiendo, solo quedaba Eagle leyendo un libro a Enya regalo de su tío Masaru "La Sirenita de Hans Christian Andersen". el pequeño cachorro de nombre Isamu dormía en el regazo de la niña, Hikaru se acercó para llevar a su hija a descansar a su habitación, Eagle se ofreció a llevarla, mientras ella preparaba un poco de café.

\- Wow, Enya tiene mucha energía, ella me hizo comprender que ya estoy viejo – Eagle tomaba un poco de café.

\- Estas de broma – rio Hikaru, aun eres joven cualquier chica mataría por ser tu novia.

\- No estoy interesadas en las mujeres – observo de reojo la cara de Hikaru riéndose de inmediato – quiero decir que no estoy interesado en mujeres que parezcan muñecas de aparador, yo deseo compartir mi vida con una mujer que sea mi compañera de vida y vea con alegría todo a su alrededor.

\- Entiendo, espero que pronta la encuentres – respondió mientras bebía de su taza de café – dime Eagle cuanto tiempo permanecerás en Japón, perdón si te incómodo con mi pregunta.

\- No es ninguna molestia, como ya era un viaje que tenía pospuesto hace tiempo permaneceré alrededor de tres meses, ante de venirte a buscar a esta casa, pasé a tu antiguo departamento y lo rente, tiene una vista magnifica.

\- Con razón mi asesora de bienes raíces me dijo que se lo rento a un hombre extranjero y muy atractivo – Hikaru comprendió lo que había dicho y se puso de mil colores.

\- Vaya, gracias por el cumplido – la miro de reojo – tú también eres muy hermosa y tu hija heredo tu belleza.

\- Gracias – Hikaru se removió en su silla.

\- Creo que es momento que me retire, mañana salgo un par de días a Osaka y conocer la ciudad, estaré en contacto contigo por si se te ofrece algo, un souvenir o toallitas de mano.

\- Que tengas buen viaje Eagle y nos veremos a tu regreso.

La única vez que sintió que su corazón se aceleraba fue cuando conoció a Lantis, de nueva cuenta volvía hacerlo debía sacarse esa idea de la cabeza, además Eagle le dijo que necesitaba a una mujer alegre a su lado y ella no era esa mujer.

 **= o =**

La amistad de Hikaru y Eagle era algo muy importante para ambos, la visitaba muy a menudo y su estancia de tres meses se volvió de ocho meses, Hikaru se negaba a regresar a su viejo departamento, le traía muchos recuerdos de su matrimonio, Enya adoraba a Eagle, la consentía demasiado, le regalaba dulces a escondidas de su madre.

En ese tiempo Enya sufrió un accidente en la escuela, cayó en la clase de deportes al no hacer bien la vueltas de carro y se luxo el pie derecho, Hikaru le pidió ayuda a Eagle para que fuera a recogerla, sus hermanos se encontraban fuera de la ciudad en un campeonato de Kendo y ella estaba en una operación de unos pacientes caninos.

La niña al verlo se emocionó tanto que sus compañeras de clase le dijeron que tenía un papá muy guapo.

Eagle como mi papá no sería mala idea, pensó Enya mientras Eagle la metía en su auto deportivo.

 **= o =**

De nuevo el tormento de Hikaru estaba por venir la víspera de otro aniversario más de la muerte de Lantis, era tan difícil superar aquella etapa de su vida, no quería arrastrar a su hija a esa mundo de dolor en el que vivía su mayor deseo era verla feliz.

\- Hikaru, mañana es navidad, ven a celebrarlo con nosotros – pidió Umi por teléfono

\- Por favor hazlo por todos nosotros – se escuchó la voz de Fuu, debían tener el altavoz del teléfono.

\- Tienen razón amigas, cuenten conmigo iré con ustedes, solo debo hacer mi visita al cementerio e iré a pasar navidad con ustedes amigas.

Los gritos de júbilo no se hicieron esperar juraría que se escuchaban hasta los gritos de Ascot y Ferio.

Como todos los años Hikaru en víspera de navidad caminaba esa pequeña vereda para visitar la tumba de su amado Lantis, para su sorpresa encontró a Eagle en el lugar orando por su amigo.

\- Hola Eagle, yo pensé que estaría celebrando navidad en algún sitio concurrido – Hikaru se acercó con la niña que dejo un ramo de flores y unos dulces para su papá.

\- Si vine solo un instante, sobre algún lugar para celebrar no tengo ninguno.

\- Entiendo – Hikaru guardo silencio mientras oraba y eso mismo hizo su hija.

Al termino de sus oraciones salieron del cementerio y una loca idea cruzo por la mente de la pelirroja.

\- Eagle, te gustaría celebrar navidad con nosotros iremos a casa de mi amiga Umi a celebrar.

\- Claro que acepto, solo pasamos a comprar un buen vino para no llegar con manos vacías.

Una hora más tarde se encontraban en la casa de Ryuzaki, celebrando navidad podía ser que su amiga Hikaru volviera amar, eso pensaba Umi quien veía a su amiga feliz y disfrutando la compañía de Eagle.

\- No lo dudes amiga, Hikaru ha vuelto – Fuu se acercó a su amiga observando a la pareja – Eagle Vision ha sido su salvador.

Enya se quedó en casa de su Tía Umi como le llamaba, la cual prometió llevarla al día siguiente por la tarde, por lo tanto Eagle llevo a su casa a Hikaru y pudiera descansar.

La casa estaba en penumbras, sus hermanos Masaru y Kakeru salieron con sus novias a celebrar y Satoru vivía en Corea del Sur porque recibió una propuesta de trabajo que le daría muy buenos dividendos.

Ya en la entrada principal Hikaru abrió la puerta de la casa y se despidió de Eagle.

\- Gracias por esta maravillosa velada, Enya, Celeste y Esmeralda te adoran.

\- Son unas niñas adorables y sabes me gustaría tener pronto una hija.

\- Solo busca a la chica adecuada

\- Te digo un secreto

\- ¿Qué tipo de secreto?

\- Ya encontré a la mujer perfecto, esa mujer eres tú Hikaru – Eagle la beso con ternura, la sintió nerviosa y después recibió una bofetada.

Hikaru entro a su casa llorando, corrió a su habitación y lloró el resto de la noche, al día siguiente sus ojos estaban completamente hinchados por tanto llorar, escucho que llegaba Enya, junto con sus amigas e hijas. Al verla en ese estado Fuu mando a las niñas a la sala a ver una película, mientras Umi preparaba café y té.

\- ¿Qué paso amiga?, ayer te veías radiante de felicidad – Umi le servía una taza de té a su amiga, mientras que a Fuu le preparo un café y ella se hacía el propio.

\- Eagle, hizo algo que no debía

\- ¿Qué te hizo? – pregunto preocupada Fuu.

\- El me beso y lo di una bofetada

\- Era eso – dijeron Umi y Fuu al mismo tiempo respirando de alivio.

\- No debió hacerlo, le brinde mi amistad desinteresadamente y así me paga, lo odio.

\- En verdad lo odias – Fuu dio en el blanco

\- Debo confesar que no lo odio, solo que me desarmo, yo amo a Lantis.

\- Lantis está muerto amiga, tu mereces ser feliz – Umi tomo las manos de su amiga para darle animos.

\- El merece una mujer alegre, yo no lo soy.

\- Hikaru, Hikaru a veces te pasas de inocente, tu eres alegre y divertida, todos extrañamos a Lantis, fue un esposo y padre ejemplar – Fuu se levantó de su lugar para abrazarla – si Eagle apareció en tu vida déjalo entrar solo busca tu felicidad

\- Debe odiarme por la bofetada que le di – Hikaru bajo su mirada avergonzada por lo hecho.

\- Ve a buscarlo y encáralo, no te preocupes por Enya nosotros nos hacemos cargo – Umi la hizo levantarse de su silla, la llevo al baño para arreglarla un poco.

 **= o =**

Hikaru llevaba unos diez minutos tocando la puerta de su antiguo departamento pero no recibía respuesta alguna, aún conservaba la llave de su ex departamento abrió y entro al lugar las cortinas estaban cerradas, todo estaba en completo silencio, se acercó para abrir y disfrutar la panorámica de la ciudad, al voltear se sobresaltó al ver a Eagle boca abajo se acercó sigilosamente

Para su gran alivió estaba completamente dormido y a su lado tenía una botella de whisky medio vacía, estaba por irse cuando sintió que la tomaban de la mano.

\- Por favor no te vayas Hikaru, quédate un momento – le pidió Eagle aun boca abajo.

\- Está bien te espero, te voy a preparar un poco de café.

Mientras Hikaru estaba en la cocina preparando un poco de café y algo para que comiera Eagle, el por su parte se levantó del sillón y camino con dirección a la habitación para tomar un baño, veinte minutos después lucía más presentable y tomo asiento una taza de café le fue servida y unos emparedados listos para ser devorados.

\- Fue una estupidez lo que hice ayer – se disculpó Eagle.

\- Yo fui una necia golpeadora – Hikaru toco la mejilla de Eagle para aminorar un poco su culpa.

\- Pensé que ya no querrías verme, el día de mañana regreso a Canadá.

\- Solo vine a disculparme – él se va pensó Hikaru ¿qué hago? – por favor no te vayas.

\- Nadie me retiene en Japón, regresaré a mi vida de siempre, a mi soledad.

\- No te vayas, quédate con nosotras – Hikaru se levantó para abrazarlo – para evitar que se vaya – he sido una tonta todos estos meses, me siento a gusto a tu lado, he vuelto a reír gracias a ti, por favor perdóname Eagle.

\- Hikaru, en verdad quieres que me quede a tu lado, no lo haces por compasión.

\- Por supuesto que no, Umi y Fuu me quitaron la venda de los ojos, quiero iniciar una nueva vida, quiero volver a amar, Lantis es el padre de Enya y el siempre estará en nuestros corazones.

Las palabras ya no eran necesarias, Hikaru volvió a reír, creer en el amor y Eagle era el indicado, se besaron por largo rato y se amaron con pasión y ternura.

 **= o =**

Eagle Vision era un hombre completo tenía a HIkaru quien lo adoraba así como su hija Enya, poco tiempo después fueron bendecidos por la llegada de una hermosa niña a quien llamaron Abby, Hikaru tuvo que dejar el pasado atrás y regreso a su antiguo departamento, decidieron hacer una reunión para celebrar el año nuevo.

Faltaban pocos minutos para que el año nuevo les diera nuevas experiencias de vida, todos listos con sus copas observaban la panorámica de la ciudad.

\- Hikaru, cierra los ojos – pidió Eagle debajo de la servilleta tenía una caja en color rojo la puso enfrente de ella – ábrelos.

\- Eagle, eso es…- Hikaru trataba de no llorar sus amigas guardaron silencio para no gritar.

\- Hikaru, gracias por ser mi compañera de vida y quiero estar contigo el resto de ella, cásate conmigo.

\- Eagle te amo, recuérdalo siempre.

Se fundieron en un largo beso y su felicidad fue vitoreada por todos los presentes.

Afuera los copos de nieve caían al pavimento algunos parecían pequeñas plumas blancas.

 **Fin**

Lo logré, les dejo mi regalo de año nuevo para todos Lantis y Eagle Visión siempre serán mis favoritos de Magic Knight Rayearth, fue una historia sencilla pero con cariño para todos.

Les deseo un maravilloso 2019, disfruten a sus familias y nunca olviden a los que ya se adelantaron en el viaje eterno.

Lita Wellington.


End file.
